Dark
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Shadow got a shell in a package that holds a secret to a new friends world. Shadow and Rouge has to help her find her family. RXR And ShadowXRouge. Maybe rated T
1. Darkness

"Shadow. You ever think we don't spend as much time together?" Rouge asked.

"Well. Why should we? I mean your an annoyance and im just someone who has no business with you whats so ever." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Rouge looked out the window.

"You ever get the feeling something incredibles gona happen?" Rouge asked crossing her arms.

Shadow didn't answere. And there for shut his eyes pretending Rouge wasn't there.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Again no answere.

Rouge shrugged.

"Well im closing up Night Bayblon. Cya smokey." Rouge said waving.

Shadow opened one eye lid. Shadow kept picking out the hite fur he had on his chest.

_Why was I made with this fur..? All girls like it. Exsept Rouge and I wonder why...Stupid thing to think about._

Shadow crossed his ars and legs and shut his eyes and slept.

Rouge was in the entrance to Night Bayblon. Shutting off all lights.

But as she walked inside she noticed something peculiar. She walked over into the darkness.

She picked up the package.

_Shadow the hedgehog..._

Was smeered on it. Rouge took it inside. Just as she did. It began to storm.

"Shadow?" Rouge shouted threw the kitchen.

Shadow lift one eye lid and looked her direction.

"What..?" He mumbled.

Rouge threw the package on Shadow's lap. Giving him a small jump.

"For you." Rouge said. And she walked upstairs.

Shadow rubbed one eye and cut the tape off with his finger. Ripping it down the box part. And threw it behind his back. He opened the flaps and saw something he never really cared for.

He lift up the object and looked at it.

"Just a stupid shell on some string.." Shadow said. And he tied the string together around his neck and looked at it from his chest.

"Some joke..?" He thought.

He didn't bother to wonder much about it. He put the box aside him and went back to sleep. Still, with the necklace around him.

**Rouge's room.**

Rouge got her put on her sleep clothes and hung her robe up. She lookedout the window. There was hard rain and darkness outside Night Bayblon.

She turned the light on and jumped in bed. She covered up and held a book and read it untell she fell asleep. Something wouldn't stop nagging her.

**Downstairs.**

A blast of lightning woke Shadow up. He opened his eyes and un folded his arms and his legs uncrossed.

He got up and stretched and looked out the window. Blasts of lightning roared from the dark skies. Blinking threw the glass window.

"Ahh..no.." Shadow moaned. He held his arm tight and sat on the couch.

_Stupid lightning.._

Shadow grabbed the remote and points it to the TV. (On button) But the TV didn't make that noise that it was on.

"Stupid TV.." Shadow mumbled.

He threw the remote next to him and slumed on the couch.

Another blast of thunder came form the skies.

Shadow looked tward the window but didn't walk to it. Still grasping his arm at the sight of it.

Rouge slowely walked down the steps. Shadow heard the creeks from the stairs and looked tward it. Shadow had some sweat going down his face.

He saw some slippers walking down. (purple)

Rouge had a lanturn and she walked all the way down.

"Shadow are you alright?" Rouge asked making it lighter.

Shadow made an angry look.

_Just Rouge._

"I'm fine.." Shadow answered.

Rouge placed the lanturn on the TV. She sat next to Shadow.

Shadow looked away.

"You sure your okay?" Rouge asked.

"I'm..ugh...fine." Shadow said turning away. He crossed his arms.

Rouge's eye brows went up.

"Good..Just that the storms rough and I thought-"

"I said im fine Rouge." Shadow mumbled.

"Well..I for one was alittle scared..Glad I could admitt it." Rouge said blushing.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"And what do you want me to do about it..?" He asked.

"Well...I was hoping maybe I could stay down here with you..Company.." Rouge said quietly.

Shadow's eyes focused on the bat girl.

"I don't think so.." Shadow asnwered as he got up.

Rouge frowned.

"Thanks for caring.." Rouge mumbled. And she crossed her arms.

Shadow walked into the kitchen. He just remembered he had the shell necklace hanging from his neck..

"Hmm.." He thought.

"What is that?" Rouge asked.

"I got it from the package you threw on me." Shadow asnwered,

"What's it do? Who's it form?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shrugged.

Rouge took a look at it.

"Don't get any funny ideas.." Shadow said.

"What? It just seems interesting." Rouge said putting her hands behind her back.

Shadow shook his head.

Another blast of lightning filled the room.

Rouge jumped alittle and grabbed Shadow's hand.

Rouge slowely looked up at Shadow. Shadow looked at Rouge and made a dry look.

Rouge jumped away.

"Hehheh..um..my bad,..." Rouge said blushing.

Shadow looked around.

Another blast filled the room again.

The lanturn went out.

"Um..uh oh." Rouge said.

"Rouge. Your touching my shoulder..." Shadow said moving away.

"Oh gosh sorry." Rouge said.

Shadow walked around feeling the wall.

"Found it." Shadow said picking it up.

"It's broken.." Shadow said with a dry look.

Rouge did a small gulp.

**Next chappy coming**


	2. You care?

Shadow moved his way around the room.

"Can you find the lantern?" Rouge asked.

"No not yet." Shadow answered.

Shadow felt the TV.

"I think I found something." Shadow said.

He grabbed the lantern.

"Oh here it is." Shadow said as he turned it on.

"Ah that's better." Rouge said smiling.

Rouge opened the front door and grabbed her coat and goggles.

"I'm gonna go see the others." Rouge said holding the door open.

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think so." Shadow said.

Rouge turned around.

"I'm just gonna see if the others are ok." Rouge said.

Shadow shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Be right back." Rouge said saluting. And she flew out into the storm.

Shadow again, shook his head. And shut the door.

_I could have stopped her...I knew she would be in danger..She is my partner. But then again...I really don't care._

Shadow jumped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Dang still out.." Shadow mumbled.

Shadow walked to the kitchen. "I wonder where Rouge keeps the cupcakes.." Shadow said. He looked threw the cabnits and fridge.

"The Ultimate Life form needs its energy.." Shadow said to himself.

_**Storm**_

Rouge struggled in the wind trying to find her way around in the sky. The wind blew at her face made a stingy feeling. It was horrible weither. She could not see a thing. Not even the hands in front of her face. Her wings could hardly flap and kept shaking. The wind kept pushing her backwards. And the rain got her soked.

_I must be near Chris's house at least..Or the mystic Ruins..._

Rouge finally froze and there was ice on her wings, she fell fast to the ground and a loud _thump_ was heard. She was buried in mud.

Rouge got up and whiped the mud off her face.

"ugh...Stupid rain..!" She mumbled.

And she walked on land looking for a trail.

There was fog about and again. Rouge couldn't see anything. Her arm was over her face trying to see.

"How on earth am I going to find Knuckles or Sonic when I can't even see the ground?" Rouge thought.

She tripped on a rock and fell into some more mud. She moaned.

She whiped her face off. She tore off her goggles and threw them into the mud. And she watched tit slowely. Sink in the mud.

Rouge just sat there with her hands in her lap, hoping the fog would dissapear.

"This was a stupid idea...STUPID idea!" She shouted to the Heavens.

Rouge shook her head to the ground. But with her big ears. She heard something.

A dark figure came up to her. It was hard to see with all the fog. But it looked about her size. Rouge crawled backwards into some more mud.

The figure came closer. He went to Rouge's level and looked at her straight in the eye. Rouge looked away trying not to make eye contact.

"Rouge what are you doing out here?" The figure asked.

Rouge turned to it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Shadow had to come closer for Rouge to see.

"It's me, Shadow?" Shadow said.

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Well gee I should ask you the same thing." Rouge said making a dry look. And she crossed her arms.

Shadow moved closer to Rouge and placed his arm around her and pulled her to his white furry chest. He grabbed his black coat and rapped it around Rouge's body.

"You know you really shouldn't be out here. You could get lost." Shadow said looking ahead.

"Oh so now you care?" Rouge asked pouting.

"Your my partner." Shadow said looking down at her.

"Am I not more then just a partner to you?" Rouge asked with ANOTHER DRY LOOK.

Shadow didn't answere and looked the other way.

Rouge was quiet.

"We need to get back to Night Bayblon." Shadow said getting up.

Rouge got up and held Shadow's coat around her tightly.

"I'm just glad im outta here.." Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and they walked into the fog.

**chapter 2 coming**


	3. Sherel

**Night Bayblon**

Rouge sat on the couch with Shadow's coat around her.

Shadow ran downstairs with a blanket.

"Here use this." Shadow said throwing the blanket on Rouge's head.

"Oh, and here's you little jacket." Rouge said throwing it on the ground.

Shadow walked over the grabbed his jacket.

"I'll just sleep here tonight." Rouge said.

"Cool I get your bed." Shadow said walking up the steps.

"I dun thank so! No one sleeps in my bed but me!" Rouge said.

Shadow made a mad stare and walked back down.

"The power if still off.." Shadow said throwing the remote.

"I just noticed your still wearing that thing." Rouge said pointing to his shell necklace.

Shadow looked at it.

"Doesn't do anything." Shadow said.

Rouge grabbed it from Shadow's neck and rubbed it.

"It's not a lamp..." Shadow mumbled.

"I just wanted to see what happens..Just incase.." Rouge said looking up at him.

Shadow looked down at her.

A small light came from the shell.

"Hey its glowing." Rouge said.

Shadow looked down.

"What's going on with it?" Rouge asked.

The light got brighter.

And soon covered the whole room with light.

...Currently quiet...

Rouge was on the wooden ground. She lift her head and looked around.

"Where am I..?" Rouge asked herself.

She turned her head.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked.

She got up and brushed herself off.

"Looks like im on some...abandoned ship.." Rouge whispered.

"But why and how?"

Rouge walked around.

"Shadow! Shadow! Are you here!" Rouge shouted.

There was no answere.

Rouge flew to the top of the ship.

She looked around form above.

"SHADOW!" Rouge shouted to the top of her lungs.

Shadow walked out of the captins room.

"Shadow there you are!" Rouge shouted. And she flew down to him.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know. My shell is still with me...But I can't...take it off.." Shadow mumbled.

Rouge looked at it.

"I rather figure out where I am then worry about the shell." Rouge said.

A cold breeze went bye Rouge.

"Yeesh..Just got cold.." Rouge said.

A ghost appeared in front of them.

"A...ghost..?" Rouge asked. Her eyes got big and wide.

"Please help me you two." It said.

Shadow took a good look at it.

"Your really a ghost?" Shadow asked.

"My names Sherel..I need help finding my-"

"Where's the way out?" Shadow asked.

"Um. Well im sorry to say this. But you can't leave untell-"

"Look. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Shadow said getting ready to strike.

"Look please! I don't want to fight! But you can't go home unless you help me!" Sherel panicked.

Shadow lowered his arms,

"What do you need help with?" Rouge asked.

"I lost my family. We live on this boat. But I can't find them." Sherel siad crying.

Rouge looked at Shadow.

He shook his head.

"Please." Rouge begged.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"How long will this take us?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"Hopfully not to long." Sherel answered.

Rouge looked at Shadow again.

"Ok.." Shadow said.

Rouge flew up to Sherel.

"Cool, so well help you look for your family." Rouge said smiling,

"Oh thankyou! Both of you!" Sherel said hugging Rouge.

She flew down to Shadow.

"And thankyou." Sherel said hugging Shadow tight,

"Whatever..." Shadow mumbled.

"I'll go look in the sky. Sometimes my family likes to travel." Sherel said smiling. And she flew to the clouds.

"I guess I'll look on deck." Rouge said.

"I'll look at the bottom of the boat." Shadow said.

And they both went there seperate directions.

**Next chapter on its way**


	4. Fly

Rouge looked around inside the boat,

"Any ghost's here!" Rouge shouted threw out the room.

The room was like a grave yard.

Rouge did a shrug.

Meanwhile at th bottom of the boat, Shadow was looking around.

"This is so pointless.." Shadow mumbled.

He lowered his head and looked at his necklace.

He rolled his eyes.

"Any...ghost's here..?" Shadow asked around the room.

There was a tug on Shadow's arm.

"Exsuse me sir..I'm lost..can you help me?" The small voice asked.

Shadow went to her level.

"What's up?" Shadow asked.

"I lost my mom and dad. And my sister. Where are they?" She asked.

Shadow got up.

"I might know where your sister is." Shadow said.

"Really? I'm Ganky by the way." She said smiling.

"Shadow the hedgehog. The Ulti-...Um. Shadow the hedgehog.." Shadow said.

"Ok. Please take me to Sherel." Ganky said smiling.

Shadow grabbed onto Ganky's hand and walked up the steps.

Shadow looked around the area.

"Where is she?" Ganky asked again.

Shadow didn't answere.

"Shadow?" She asked.

"Sherel might be with my girlfriend Rouge.." Shadow said. But he quickly covered his mouth.

"My sister's YOUR girlfriend? Ganky asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No I mean my partner friend Rouge might be with her." Shadow said.

"Ohh..Then why-"

"Can you fly me to the sky?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. But why would we go up there?" Ganky asked.

"Just trust me." Shadow said grabbing her hand.

**Somewhere in the sky.**

"Did you find her?" Sherel shouted threw the fog.

"No sorry!" Rouge shouted.

She flew over to Sherel.

"Where is my family.." Sherel mumbled.

"Don't worry Sherel, I bet my friend Shadow found them." Rouge said smiling.

Sherel looked at Rouge.

"You think?" She asked.

"I know. Shadow can handle it." Rouge said.

Sherel nodded.

"Let's get back to the boat." Sherel said.

She was heading twared the area when a blast of cold air filled the area.

"Freezing!" Rouge shouted.

Two big ghost's from the ground to the sky appeared.

"Oh my Gosh!" Rouge shouted.

"Little bat person. You have my daughter. Give me her!" The father one shouted.

"Daddy!" Sherel shouted. And she ran over the hugged her father and mother.

Rouge smiled. Yet at the same time felt freaked out.

"Thankyou for keeping my daughter safe Rouge." Her father said.

Sherel's mom gave her a cookie.

"Thanks..?" Rouge said.

"So. Where's my other daughter?" He asked.

Rouge bit her lip.

Far away from the scene. There was Ganky and Shadow.

"What do you humans eat these days?" Ganky shouted.

"Shutup and fly!" Shadow said looking down.

Ganky had some trouble flying but soon she got it straight.

"See anything?" Ganky asked.

"No not yet." Shadow answered.

Ganky looked around the fog.

Shadow had a small shiver in his back.

"Are you cold?" Shadow asked.

"No I'm a ghost! I bring cold." She answered.

Ganky and Shadow slowely looked at each other.

"My family!" Ganky shouted.

Ganky picked up speed and flew tward the big figures.

"Where is my child Rouge!" Her father shouted.

Sherel had a nervouse look.

"Well um. I have this friend and-"

"I don't care about your friend I only want my child!" Her father shouted,

Rouge big her lip again.

"Daddy! Moommy! SISTER!" Ganky shouted as she flew over.

Her parents turned around and saw her daughter flying.

"Honey!" Her mom shouted.

And she grabbed her daughter and hugged her tight. Ganky forgot all about her hedgehog friend. Leaving Shadow falling twared the water. But Rouge grabbed his arms and scooped him up.

"Nice catch." Sherel said smiling.

Rouge smiled back.

"Glad you came." Rouge said looking down at him.

"Shadow smiled back up at her.

"Well thankyou you two for keeping my children safe." They said.

"Can we go home?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. We shall take you home." Sherel's father said.

Ganky and Sherel held hands and waved.

"Thankyou so much guys!" Sherel said.

"Bu bye!" Ganky said waving.

The father ghost used his ghost powers and warped them back to where they lived.

The light filled the sky. Soon it was all black.

**Next chapter coming**


	5. Two friends at Swirl park

**Night Bayblon. (Next day.) Swirl park)**

Rouge was sitting on the bench reading her books. Checking her make up. She got up and walked over to Shadow.

"You ever wondered why we were transported to that haunted boat?" Shadow asked.

"No. But maybe its something that had to be done." Rouge said.

"Maybe.." Shadow said.

Rouge held out her hand, and Shadow grabbed it and rocked it back anf forth.

"What now?" Rouge asked.

"I'm thinking about taking a vacation.." Shadow said.

Rouge laughed and shoved him. Shadow laughed alittle.

**The end**


End file.
